


Family is Family

by cadkitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Anal Sex, Bromance, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins had never said a word, not one single word, when they had seen the same man in Ron's bed, time and time again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family is Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jamesgeek3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jamesgeek3).



> Beta Readers: sakuraame  
> Song[s]: "Thorny Rain Break" by Rentrer en Soi

The twins had never said a word, not one single word, when they had seen the same man in Ron's bed, time and time again. Every single night, a man named Peter. The first time they'd seen it once Ron was at Hogwarts, it had surprised them. They'd been about to go and play a prank on him and when they'd looked at where he was, they had noted that the two dots on the map were basically one on top of the other. The moment had been substantially less awkward than most would have believed it to ever possibly be. 

They hadn't even spoken for the first few moments, simply stopped in their tracks to stare at the paper. Finally, Fred had tapped the parchment and muttered, "Mischief Managed," under his breath before tucking it away in his robes and clearing his throat. They had simply gone to sleep that night without a single word, and perhaps more shockingly, without any mischief at all. 

The following morning, they had stolen away - it being the weekend - and made their way to a more private area of the castle before George had finally spoken up about it. "So... I assume you saw what I saw last night?" 

Fred had just shrugged and nodded, half expecting his brother to have something to negative to say on the subject and honestly dreading it. But then.... 

"Good for him. He's always been so..."

"... awkward around people he has interest in?" Fred had finished off.

George just nodded and then grinned. "I have to admit, a week is fast, even for a Weasley!"

Fred snorted, pushing himself away from the wall and dusting his hands. "We've been underestimating the libido of our little brother, that's for certain. Probably couldn't wait to get out of the house."

"Ha!" George had then pulled the map back out and scanned the map for Ron, finding him quickly in the corridor not far from them. He pointed. "Now we get him?"

Fred pulled the smoke bomb from his pocket and put on his best grin. "For sure!"

And that... had simply been that. The one and only conversation they'd ever held on the subject. Though, admittedly, they had shared many a shocked look when Peter had shown up in Ron's bed every single night that they checked. After all, that made him the most active of them all and for an awkward, slightly gangly, teen, it certainly was nothing if not startling. But, they never once commented and never once judged. They did as any good brother would and just accepted. So Ron was gay... that changed absolutely nothing.

It was a long while before they ever found out the real truth of the matter... the fact that Peter had been nothing more than a traitor in hiding, Ron's raggedy old rat all along. And even then they had not said a word about what they'd suspected or that the truth was... Ron still hadn't been with anyone as far as they knew. Simply because... it still didn't matter. Ron was their brother and family was stronger than anything.

And then... one night, things changed in a way they had honestly never expected. The target hadn't been Ron, but instead Harry. And when they had pulled out the map, looking for him, they couldn't find him in the dormitories, nor the common room. Fred had been about to scour the map when George suddenly tapped the lower corner of the page. It was a classroom, one that was rarely used and both Ron and Harry's names were there, though only one dot was on the page, the two so close the dots were indistinguishable. Fred had raised his eyebrow and George had let out a laugh. "Looks like we were right anyhow. Good for them!"

And once more, that had been that. No more discussion each time they saw the same thing happen. And usually nothing more than them giving up on whatever prank they had been about to pull on the pair, though it did become more and more tempting as the months wore on. The very thought of interrupting them was simultaneously hilarious and disgusting, as neither wanted to see their own brother in such a position, though admittedly interrupting such things would be downright hysterical.

And the night they finally caught the pair, completely unintentionally, they simply grinned at them and walked away, leaving both Ron and Harry in a flushed panic over having been caught snogging in the passageway behind the tapestry. 

Even when it became a regular thing to find the two boy's dots merged as one on the map, they didn't do anything more than grin at Ron over breakfast, occasionally waggle an eyebrow and offer the highest of fives as a reward for the accomplishments of the night. And each time, Ron had taken them wordlessly, though flushed with a bright red color.

One afternoon, it finally got the better of Harry and as they were walking down the corridor to their last lesson, Harry finally broached the subject. "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Fred and George... did you-"

"-tell them? No. I've not told a soul." Ron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, gesturing Harry after him as they slipped off down an empty corridor, taking the longer way toward their lesson. "I think they somehow figured it out themselves. I guess maybe I give it away somehow... a look... or something."

"Or something," Harry agreed, pushing his hands into his robes pockets. "I'm just... well... they don't seem to mind, do they?"

Ron shook his head. "They've not really said anything to me. Just... sort of started," he gestured back toward where they'd come from, "that. And it has to be for you know what since that's the only time they do it."

Harry snorted. "Trust me, that's definitely the congrats high five. Plus... Fred has started doing that to me, too if we... you know... in the afternoon."

Ron's eyes sparkled a bit and he paused next to their usual classroom, the only empty one on the floor. "Want to test this theory?"

Harry's steps faltered and then stopped completely, his head bowed for a moment. At first, he nearly objected. They'd never skipped a lesson for it before, not once been that terrible. And after a moment, he stepped to the side and pushed open the door to the classroom, ushering Ron inside and then slipping in himself. They closed and magically locked the door, as always, making quick work of finding their usual place, clothing already hitting the floor, even before Harry had Ron on his knees on the pile of unused comforters for the beds in the dorms.

Ron rid himself completely of his clothing, eagerly sliding onto the pile of bed sheets and leaning forward, pushing some up under himself for support and spreading his legs. "I don't like the muggle stuff you used. I'd like it better the way we did last time if you think you can again."

Harry pulled the fly down on his pants, freeing his cock and stroking himself a few times, already eagerly hard just at the dirty thought of getting to do such a thing while they should have been in class. He pulled his robes aside and shifted into position behind Ron, allowing the robes to drape over the side closer to the door, just in case someone overrode their locking charms they could have some shred of privacy as to their actions. 

With a soft sigh, he flicked his wand and uttered the incantation he'd found, watching as a thin stream of lubricant slid from the tip of his wand. He pressed the tip just inside Ron, waiting while he filled the other's passage with the slick substance. Pulling it out after a few moments, he allowed some to drizzle over his waiting, willing hole, and then some over his dick before ending the spell. He placed his wand just a few inches up his back and clearly recited the next spell, waiting until Ron moaned and hissed out, "Now!" The moment he did, Harry pushed his wand back into his robes and shifted forward, sheathing himself fully into the other's completely prepped body. He had to admit... this way was much better than the way he'd seen done in the muggle videos he'd watched in his few moments alone on Privet Drive.

Harry eased himself down over his friend's form, molding himself to his back as he started to move. Last time he'd found that he enjoyed the contact just as much as he'd enjoyed the actual sex. Sure, fucking Ron was amazing... always a pleasure. But actually holding onto him, feeling the other move beneath him, the twitch of his muscles, the strain of his body as he was nearing orgasm, it was so exhilarating that he knew he'd never want to give it up now that he'd found it. 

Ron let out a groan beneath him, reaching to grasp Harry's hand from his hip and tugging it down toward his stiffened length. "Need this... so hard for you today," he panted out, eagerly pushing himself back against Harry's every thrust, the rocking of their bodies completely in tandem now. Everything about what they were doing was exciting, the entirety simply heavenly for the pair.

Harry let out a groan, grasping Ron's cock and stroking him quickly, his movements in double-time to the thrusts he was making into the other's body. A pleasured sound slid past his lips and he spread his legs just a little more, gaining that last bit of leverage he needed to really go at him. The sound of skin slapping upon skin echoed throughout the room, Ron straining back toward Harry and Harry finally losing his fragile control. Even after several months of this, he still found it felt so good that all he wanted to do was flat out race for the finish line, fuck hard until he was filling Ron and then bask in the accomplishment as he brought the other off. But this afternoon... things were somehow slightly skewed from the usual. Instead, he forced himself to remain at a pace just below the one that would bring him off, his hand working faster at Ron's length, moving in the ways he's found that the other liked the very best.

Ron shuddered beneath him, clenching and then gasping, starting to shoot his load into the soft bedding beneath him, clinging to the comforters the entire time, nearly unable to breathe as he came.

For his part, Harry finally felt a sense of accomplishment slid over him, something he'd never really felt before when claiming Ron. And when he began to thrust, he lost all sense of control, fucking his partner harder than he ever had before, strangled gasps and long moans pouring from his lips as he finally, blissfully, did the one thing he'd not fully done the entire time they'd been together. He allowed every barrier he had down for the spare few moments of time in which he was ramping toward his own orgasm. He fucked like he'd never fucked before and as though it would be the last time he'd ever fuck again. And when he lost it, it was with a cry of Ron's name, his cock twitching as he pulsed out his offering into the other's passage, everything within him at long last relaxing.

Ron lay there under Harry for a few moments and then breathed out a soft, pleased sounding sigh. "Harry," he whispered.

"Yeah?" Harry shifted, pulling out and just resting there as he basked in those few moments after orgasm in which the entire world was simply... right.

"That way was... yeah... I like that way."

Harry chuckled softly and gave Ron's cock one last squeeze before he pulled back and pulled out his wand, using a cleaning charm Hermione had taught him to clean both them and the bed sheets before he tucked himself away and readjusted his robes. "Yeah... I did, too."

Ron simply eased himself down fully onto the comforters, closing his eyes. "Will you stay this time, Harry?"

For one moment, Harry debated going back to class. But after a long few moments of deliberation, he finally nodded and shifted back down beside the other, resting his hand on the small of Ron's back. "I think we're... sort of... you know?"

"Yeah... I think so, too." Ron gave a slight snort and gave Harry a lop-sided grin. "This is sort of fucked, isn't it, mate?"

The biggest smile slid across Harry's features and he cocked his head back and actually, fully laughed for the first time in ages. "More like _you_ are," he commented, shaking his head.

**The End**


End file.
